


Вывести из-под прицела

by KimKanejae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance, killer!Kim Hongjoong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae
Summary: У Хонджуна одно правило —  не знакомиться с заказами. И он успешно забивает на собственные принципы справедливости ради.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Вывести из-под прицела

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF K-Pop 2020 на спецквест. задание - оружие.  
> котику Хромо с огромной любовью! <'333  
> автор склоняет имя Сонхвы, потому что его текст - его правила. -,-

У Хонджуна одно правило — не знакомиться с заказами. И он успешно забивает на собственные принципы справедливости ради. Потому что прямо сейчас сидит напротив того человека, которого ему заказали две недели назад, и Хонджун точно уверен, что во всей этой ситуации где-то зарыта тайна, покрытая десятью слоями лжи, оговорок, попыток оклеветать и насолить. Подстава, одним словом.

Потому что Сонхва — слишком добрый и отзывчивый для этого мира Сонхва — не может быть преступником.

Хонджуна все называли отличным киллером — он выполнял всё быстро, тихо и чисто. Во время работы он всегда собранный, ответственный и серьёзный, хоть и кажется на первый взгляд наивным и похожим на ребёнка. Но вне работы он и правда порой вёл себя, словно подросток. С одной стороны — это непрофессионально, ведь киллер должен быть безэмоциональным. Но с другой — его характер совсем не мешает держать в руках снайперскую винтовку и убивать.

Впрочем, и убивает-то он далеко не невинных людей.

Он берётся только за те заказы, в которых уверен. И за те, в которых указаны те, кто ведёт (не) совсем честную деятельность, будь то незаконная торговля, подпольные сомнительные организации, мошенничество или же — особенно — убийства.

Но когда он увидел, _кого_ ему заказали, то сначала очень удивился.

Клиент был проверенным временем, и ошибки тоже быть не могло. Но в деле, которое ему дали, значился Пак Сонхва, были прикреплены его фотографии и красовался длинный список из того, чем он занимался. Среди которого жирным было выделено «незаконная торговля оружием» и «мошенничество».

Сам Хонджун не знал Сонхву, но то, что он о нём слышал, читал и видел, никак не клеилось с тем, что было написано в заказе. Владелец кофейни, жертвующий деньги на благотворительность и устраивающий благотворительные вечера, никак не походил на преступника.

И именно поэтому Хонджун не смог выстрелить в него.

Заказ-то он принял, но вот выполнять его не спешит. Отмахивается тем, что дело непростое, и ему необходимо всё тщательно продумать и как следует подготовиться.

А на деле сидит на уже втором свидании с Сонхвой.

Как так получилось, он и сам, если честно, не до конца понимает. Но ничего не имеет против — ему нравится проводить с ним время, узнавать его по крупицам и собирать свою картину имени Сонхвы. Ему нравится его прямолинейность и открытость. Ему нравится сам Сонхва, потому что, ну. _Это же Сонхва._ Кто в него не?

Сонхва смотрит на него лукаво и мягко улыбается. Он заказывает две порции мангового смузи, когда к ним подходит официант, а после интересуется у Хонджуна, как прошёл его день.

И тут Хонджуну приходится врать.

Потому что час назад ему на плечо давила снайперская винтовка, а сам он нажимал на спусковой крючок.

Потому что он только час назад вернулся с «задания» домой, скинул с себя свою рабочую одежду и повязку с глаза — с ней ему намного намного проще стрелять, — и, быстро переодевшись в свободную белую рубашку с принтом текста какой-то песни, зауженные чёрные джинсы и нацепив несколько браслетов, помчался в эту кофейню.

Потому что сегодня он застрелил главу преступной группировки, занимающуюся подпольной торговлей оружия.

И об этом явно не расскажешь человеку, с которым вы только начинаете отношения.

Поэтому он срочно выдумает какую-то нелепую (но довольно правдоподобную, стоит заметить!) ложь, в которой он провёл весь день дома за игрой в приставку, да ходил в магазин за продуктами.

Сонхва на это качает головой, смеётся, что Хонджун такой ребёнок, и именно этим он ему и нравится, заставляя его смутиться.

После кофейни Сонхва зовёт его в торговый центр через дорогу, ведёт в развлекательный отдел и играет с ним во все автоматы и аттракционы, что есть, а в конце зазывает в магазин игрушек и дарит ему большого плюшевого Миньона и большую коробку лего. В которое сам собирается играть, если верить его загоревшимся от восторга глазам. Ну и кто ещё из них ребёнок?

— Хён, я положу в багажник коробку? — спрашивает Хонджун, когда они идут по парковке к машине Сонхвы.

— Конечно, сейчас помогу, — тут же соглашается Сонхва, отключает сигнализацию и открывает багажник.

Лучше бы не открывал.

Лучше бы Хонджун с ним не знакомился.

Лучше бы он не захотел справедливости и правды.

Лучше бы он выполнил этот чёртов заказ так же, как и все остальные.

Потому что из-под старого пледа, лежащем на ящике чего-то в багажнике, торчит рукоятка винтовки, и один только Сонхва знает, что там есть ещё.

Потому что весь тот список, кажется, правда.

— Тшшш, давай дома об этом поговорим? — мягко предлагает Сонхва, поправляя плед и убирая коробку с лего к ящику.

— Можно подумать, что у тебя есть веские причины, Пак Сонхва-ши, — голос Хонджуна сразу становится отстранённым и с наигранной безразличностью. По крайней мере, он на это очень сильно надеется.

А ещё он очень зол на себя сейчас.

Как он мог повестись на эту маску доброты и заботы?

Как он позволить Сонхве получить его сердце так быстро, не прикладывая при этом особых усилий?

— Поверь, есть, но боюсь, что тебе они не понравятся, Хонджун-а, — Хонджун не заметил, когда тот наклонился к нему так, что он теперь ощущает его дыхание на своей шее. Сонхва кладёт руки ему на плечи, и Хонджун сквозь тонкую рубашку чувствует холод металла. Ему кажется, что лезвие перочинного ножа вкупе с глубоким шёпотом Сонхвы обжигают похлеще раскалённых углей и лавы. — Или лучше обращаться к тебе _Самый успешный киллер_?

Хонджун замер. Он не мог даже сделать и вдоха.

Забавно.

 _Самый успешный киллер_ умудрился попасть в такую ситуацию.

— Я совсем не хочу убивать того, кто мне правда очень нравится, Хонджун-а. Поэтому давай ты спокойно сядешь в машину и мы поговорим?

Кое-как Хонджун всё же кивает — сейчас главное остаться в живых и не провоцировать Сонхву, а со всем остальным он как-нибудь разберётся позднее.

Если с этим всем вообще можно как-нибудь разобраться.

Потому что то, что рассказывает ему Сонхва — совсем не то, что он уже успел себе напридумывать.

Он-то уже нафантазировал себе то, что его использовали только ради того, чтобы Хонджун его не убивал. Что Сонхва отвратительный человек, обманщик и преступник.

Но факт того, что у Сонхвы имеется подлинная лицензия на торговлю оружием, и что продаёт он его вполне легально, крошит абсолютно все эти представления на маленькие осколки. То, что Сонхва правда устраивает благотворительные вечера и не имеет никакого отношения к преступному миру топчется по этим осколкам, превращая их в пыль. А то, что Сонхва вкладывает в невесомый поцелуй всю свою имеющуюся надежду на то, что Хонджун ему поверит, сметает эту пыль, словно весенний ветер.

Вот тебе и вывел из-под собственного прицела невиновного человека.

Теперь Хонджуну ломать голову над тем, как оправдаться перед клиентом. И что делать, если тот откажется принимать его слова за правду.

Но пока рядом есть Сонхва, он что-нибудь придумает.


End file.
